So Contagious
by Temperance Booth
Summary: Title after Riddlin Kid's So Contagious. I'm bad at summaries but basically Draco starts to see things in a whole new light. What if all he thought was right wasn't? What can Ginny do to help him realize this?


A/N: Heyy guys! This isn't my first Fanfic but it is the first HP. I'm warning you in advance that it takes me awhile to update. I don't usually do filler chapters. I write stories as they come to me so u may have to wait awhile. I'll put a summary at the beginning of each chapter so you don't completely forget what the story is about because I know I do that sometimes when people take forever to update. Thanks and sorry in advance! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Harry Potter and Katie Welch announced their engagement earlier this……oh wait. Damn. Never mind. J.K. Rowling owns him and since she doesn't know me I have yet to be written into one of her stories.

**Chapter One: Outside the Norm**

Frustratedly blowing a wayward strand of flaming red hair out of her eyes, 15-year old Ginny Weasley momentarily halted her efforts to drag the trolley her brother had placed her trunk on to Platform 9 ¾ . Her hands nimbly untied her hair and yet again began to shove her unruly curls into some semblance of a ponytail. Attempt would more adequately describe the situation. No matter how long her hair was—currently the ends fell down to her middle back—several strands always managed to escape the elastic holding the vibrantly colored locks back. As she snapped the elastic back into place and reached for the handle of her trolley, the rest of the Weasley clan came to an abrupt halt several yards away. Curious as to her family's sudden standstill, Ginny quickly grasped the stubborn trolley and closed the distance between herself and her family.

As she approached, a voice reached her ears that sent chills down her spine. Instantly recognizing the voice, Ginny missteped and stumbled pushing her trolley forward. Looking up from her newly acquired position on the floor, she was just in time to witness her trolley's wheel catching in one of the many cracks in the concrete floor of King's Cross Station and spilling the contents of her trunk. Ignoring the hoots of laughter coming from muggles and fellow classmates that witnessed the mishap and the looks of concern her family were sending her way, Ginny got to her feet and began to collect the contents of her trunk. Her hand-me-down trunk—not unlike the trunk "Professor Moody" had been in possession of in her third year—had many locks, each leading to a different assortment of Ginny's things. Thankfully, only one of the locks had broken when the trolley had overturned. The lock that held her school things.

As she hurriedly gathered the books, quills, and parchment that were strewn across the floor she noticed that Ron, Harry, Hermoine, and her mum were all on the floor trying to help. Only three people were left standing: her father, Draco Malfoy, and Lucius Malfoy. Her father and the latter were locked in some sort of staring contest and Ginny could help but gaze at the man whose eyes were locked with her father's. Lucius broke the stare first and let his cold blue eyes survey the scene, only pausing when they passed over an animate object before finally locking with Ginny's.

Breaking the silence that had settled over the group Lucius drawled, "Hello Miss Weasley. Still having trouble with your school things I see."

Ginny responded before her mother could let out a gasp of indigence over what Lucius' remark implied, "No. I believe you are mistaken Mr. Malfoy. It's not my things that give me trouble at all. In fact, I believe those particularly troublesome school supplies belong to you."

Momentarily stunned by the backbone the youngest Weasley seem to have sprouted, Lucius let his calm guise falter before settling back into a trademark Malfoy smirk, "I'm afraid that you, Miss Weasley, are the mistaken one."

Closing her eyes and taking a calming breath, Ginny's small fists clenched in an obvious attempt to control herself. Lucius obviously expected Ginny to have exhausted her quick wit and began to turn towards his son. His movements jerked to a halt when Ginny began to speak, "You know you're right, your name isn't Tom Riddle. Bit of a ridiculous name if you ask me," she paused to gage Lucius' reaction, finding him fuming she decided to add, "Not half as bad as Lucius I suppose though."

Draco had rarely seen his father lose his cool and calm demeanor in public and was thoroughly shocked when his father spun on his heel drawing the wand that he had acquired painstakingly. Ginny simply looked from the wand tip—inches from her temple—to its owner and saying in a composed voice that any Malfoy would envy, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr. Malfoy. We are currently standing in the middle of a muggle train station and if I remember correctly, those convicted of crimes punishable by Azkaban are not permitted to carry wands. No matter how brief their sentence. Spot of bad luck for you I suppose."

Placing the last of her things in the trunk that Harry and Ron had placed back on to the trolley, she firmly closed the lid and walked through the wall that divided platforms 9 and 10 without so much as a backwards glance. Standing dumbfounded by what had just taken place the Weasley's shared looks ranging from shock to bemusement to pride and quickly followed after their youngest member. Lucius stood watching the wizarding family disappear onto Platform 9 ¾, as the last one passed through the brick wall, Lucius spun on his heel, anger marring his features. Draco knew better to interfere when his father was in a state and quickly began towards the wall that contained the entrance to the Hogwarts Express.

Ignoring his fleeing son, Lucius stalked off in the opposite direction muttering incoherently to himself. Only once Draco was settled on the train did he allow himself to analyze what had taken place in the station.


End file.
